SECOND CHANCES
by malenita artiz
Summary: After Pan Global games Kimberly Hart moved to Toronto where she settled down, however she is forced to leave everyting behind and as a whim of her fate she found herself in Reefside where an unexpected meeting would make her think over her present and make a huge choice in the near future.
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

Summary of the Story: After Pan Global games Kimberly Hart moved to Toronto where she settled down, however, she was chased by her past and as a result of this she had to leave her new life behind. As a whim of her fate she is led to Reefside where she will find out that didn´t run away from her past at all. An unexpected meeting will make her think over her present and make a huge choice in the near future.

I re-wrote chapter one with the help of my beta reader who I want to thank so much. I´ve just fixed it, but I didn´t add any new fact o change anything important to the story so those that have already read it don´t need to read it again if you don´t want.

1- The meeting

As any other Monday morning Conner, Kira and Ethan got to Reefside High with little time to spare since Kira and Ethan had been waiting for Conner for about twenty minutes at the bus stop. They walked into no more than three steps and stood watching a lot of students crowded together in front of a big board on the wall.

"What is it going on? Is there something important we are missing?" Asked Conner, looking confused.

They made their way through the crowd until they reached sight of the board

"No, they´re looking for the last available courses to sign up, since today is the last day" Kira explained looking at the board.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked as he watched her in wonder.

"Didn't you listen to Randall's speech the first day of school? We have to sign up for a course for this year." Kira asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it was optional." stated Conner.

"It´s required to pass at least one extra course each semester." Kira explained.

"Which one did you sign up for?" Conner asked.

"Music, I heard the new teacher is very cool" she said enthusiastic, then she glanced at her watched, "I ought to go, you'd better hurry up and sign up for one or the worst are going to be the only ones left." She continued before walking off.

"She is right, buddy." Ethan told Conner and both rushed closer to the board.

Meanwhile at Mesogog´s fortress, Elsa walked in the throne room where her lord was waiting for her. He showed her a little crystal bottle in which he poured a green sticky liquid. Then he handed the bottle in to her. Elsa looked at him not knowing what to do.

"I want you to do exactly what I tell you." Mesogog told her.

"Place this bottle inside the school where no one can reach it" Elsa stared at him narrowing her eyes trying to picture how she was going to handle the plan.

"Then you must heated it until the boiling point for about one hour" he continued

"And what happens next? Elsa asked

"You´ll see" He answered and walked off "And I suggest you to get out from school as soon as you can" he added before leaving.

Later that day on Reefside High the bell rang at six o´clock pm, everyone grabbed their staffed just to move to another classroom and continue listening to the teachers. It was going to be an endless day and only Kira was enthusiastic about taking up overtime courses.

"I'm so excited for my next class" Kira told Conner while grabbing her guitar. They had just gotten out of history.

"Which course have you finally signed up for?" She asked, looking at both him and Ethan, who had just showed up.

"Um… sports…" Conner answered.

"I'm taking up…um…programming" Ethan said.

"Are you ok?" Kira asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ethan asked, sounding a little hostile.

"Well, you both don't seem like you are happy about the classes you picked, topics you really like." Kira pointed out.

"We're both really tired." Conner said, not sounding convinced with his own excuse. Kira looked at them and saw that they weren't going to budge and tell her the truth, she just shrugged.

"I really need to go or I will be late. Bye guys." She sighed and walked off.

Some minutes later Ethan and Conner were standing in one aisle allowing all the girls to walk into the classroom before them and when the last one got in they looked both ways before following her. They chose the only one table left at the back of the classroom in order not to caught everyone´s attention, as if it were possible being the only guys there.

"I can't believe I let you persuaded me into it." Conner said, speaking through his clenched teeth. Ethan, who was trying his chef hat on, just shrugged

"It was this or ballet. I can't talk for you, but I prefer baking a cake." stated Ethan. Conner just sighed and started listening to the teacher. Ethan wrote down everything she said, he didn´t miss a word, however a few minutes later they learned it wasn´t as easy as It seemed on the paper.

They had been trying to get the hang of everything for the pass five minutes when Conner, who was trying to mix the flour with the eggs together, ended up splashing everything over Ethan. As if it hasn't been too much humiliation already, Cassidy and Devin were doing a recording for their "latest story".

"Well, well, well, look who we've got here." Said Cassidy to the camera, "the soccer star and the computer nerd want to learn how to cook." She stated with a smirk.

"Cassidy, get out of here!" Conner told her, with a sigh, placing his hand over the camera's lens.

"Maybe they thought it was a good way of meeting girls and ask them for the first semester's ball, who knows" Cassidy continued like Conner wasn't there, the smirk still present on her face.

While all the students were attending their courses Randall was at the school lab performing her master´s orders, when it was done she walked off and she locked the door. When she turned round she came across with a student. "I'm sorry, but today's lesson has been cancelled." She told him. The guy looked surprised but happy, then turned round and left. Inside the lab the green liquid was boiling.

Conner and Ethan were anxious for leaving so when the bell rang they rushed out immediately as they didn´t want to come across with any of their friends, specially Kira who had been doing so many questions.

When they were two blocks away from school they heard an explosion. Both looked back at the same time in shock.

Kira was still at the classroom with her teacher, she had stayed to show Ms. Hart some of her lyrics, when they noticed a green thick substance spreading throughout the classroom walls and realized the door had been wrapped up into it and was sealed.

"What's going on?" Ms. Hart asked in confusion looking everywhere.

"Kira, Ethan, Conner, can you read me?" Tommy's voice was heard through Kira´s bracelet.

"What was that?" Ms. Hart asked

"Nothing "Kira answered, she stepped back and whispered over her wrist "Dr O, It's Kira, I'm trapped in room 103 with my teacher."

"I´m on my way" he answered and rushed upstairs towards classroom 103.

"Are you ok?" a voice yelled from behind the door.

"Yes. we are ok." Kira answered, looking over at her teacher.

"Who is that? How did they get here so quickly?" Ms. Hart asked, sounding suspicious.

"Don't worry, Dr O is getting us out of here" Kira ensured, subtly not answering the other question.

"Stand back!" Tommy said, getting ready to kick the door down. Kira and Ms. Hart did as told. The door fell to the ground with a thud and a man with dark, spiked hair and glasses came through. He stopped when his eyes landed on Ms. Hart.

"Kim?" Tommy said with shock.

"Do you know each other?" Kira asked, narrowing her eyes at the both of them. Kim was still staring at him and he turned towards Kira with a guilty look. Suddenly Kim's eyes closed and she fell backwards, Tommy ran to catch her. Kira gasped as she watched her science teacher catch her music teacher.

"Is she ok?" Kira asked with worry.

"Don't worry, I always have that effect on her" Tommy explained. Kira looked at him with confusion.

To be continued…

Tell what you think. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just catching up

2- Just catching up

Inside High School things were getting worse, students and teachers started shouting and beating the doors as they were trapped inside the classrooms. In room 103 Tommy and Kira were frantically trying to get out and Kimberly was still unconscious.

"Dr. O, what do we do?" Kira asked her mentor after failing on opening the door for the third time.

"I think we need something _stronger_." Tommy said, giving Kira a hint by emphasizing the word 'stronger'. Kira nodded in agreement. They both got into stances.

"Ready?" Tommy asked and Kira nodded.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" They said in unison and suddenly he morphed into the black ranger and Kira into the yellow ranger. Tommy bent down and took Kimberly's body into his arms and with the aid of Kira´s ptera grips they brake up the door and rushed to the aisle. They only stopped at classroom doors to set people free. Suddenly lights went off. Everyone started to panic and nothing Tommy or Kira said helped calm them.

Kira and Tommy finally reached the main hallway, just to find out that all the doors and windows had been blocked with the thick green crust. As the seconds passed it grew thicker and thicker. Tommy placed Kim, who was still unconscious, onto the floor. He then used of his staff to help Kira to break a way out; but, although they used their most powerful weapons, they caused no damage to it.

Kimberly woke up and looked round in confusion. She didn't know how she got in the hall or who the two rangers were at first. After a few moments she put two and two together and figured it was Tommy and Kira.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked, her voice a little weak from just waking.

Tommy knelt down beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"Yeah, it´s me. Are you okay?" he whispered, his visor-covered eyes looking into hers and saw the familiar look of determination.

"What is going on?" Kim asked, ignoring his question.

"We are trapped in the school" He answered, helping her to stand up. At that moment the three heard a crackling sound coming from Kira's morpher as Conner tried to call her for reinforcement. The green slime some how jammed the frequencies and they couldn't understand him.

"Why don't we teleport out?" kim suggested staring at Tommy.

"You know the funny thing about teleporting? You don't appreciate it till you can't do it anymore." Tommy stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look.

A group of tyrannodrones suddenly appeared and Tommy, Kimberly and Kira stood in a fighting position. Despite her ranger instincts making Kimberly want to fight the creatures, Tommy pushed her back and stood between her and the tyrannodrones. She was a little ticked off with Tommy´s actitud as she felt tough enough to fight them and although she sometimes liked to be rescued by him, he knew she had always been able to defend herself.

"After Zordon died . . ." he told Kimberly while delivering a kick to a tyrannodrone that came over to him, "not many ranger teams afterwards have had teleportation capabilities. Only two that I know of . . ." he continued as he struggled with a pair of tyrannodrones, ". . . Lightspeed and Ninja Storm, could." Tommy finished the sentence after defeating them.

Kira was busy with a group of tyrannodrones delivering kicks and punches to them, but there were so many that she couldn't take care of all of them at one time. They tackled her and she fell down. Kira screamed with all her strength and blasted them away, her sonic scream caused a crack that spread throughout the crust and then it shattered. Some heavy pieces fell over the tyrannodrones, knocking them down.

Tommy wrapped Kimberly up into his arms protecting her from the pieces that were falling down from the ceiling. She blushed as she felt his strong, warm arms around her. Kira used her ptera grips to break up the rest of the crust, which had turned weaker, allowing students and teachers to get out.

When Kira, Tommy and Kim walked out they found how late they were to the battle. Conner and Ethan already were battling with the Zords and weren't doing too well.

"Go and find a safe place, wait for us there." Tommy told Kim grabbing her shoulders and giving her a push away from the battle. She nodded staring at him.

"Tommy, be careful" she sighed, knowing that if she went to help that she would be a liability. She walked backwards for a bit before turning around and racing off.

Tommy and Kira called out their zords and joined the other rangers; they turned into Thundersaurus Megazord mode. They struggled to defeat the creature, but finally they succeeded in it.

* * *

Mesogog, watching the action from his lair, was getting very upset

"You said it was unbreakable!" Mesogog yelled, his body trembling in anger. An ancient white haired woman, who was on her knees right in front of him, flinched.

"It is, my Lord," the old woman assured raising her head, "but as you could see they got together again and their power became unstoppable." She explained, her creased skin spoke of her age altogether with the hoarse voice.

"Together, what do you mean? Two of them were inside the school and the others outside! Are you blind, witch?" Mesogog shouted.

"The rangers together are very strong, but I was referring to the Crane and the Falcon, when they are together the Dino Gems increase their power" she pointed out.

"That simple woman? She is just a music teacher!" Elsa stated with a false laugh.

"She received the ninja power as well as Tommy, that sort of power can't be stolen or removed. It lays dormant inside of them for their entire life, until something happens to awaken them again" the old woman lectured them. "If you want to succeed in getting the gems you'd better take those two apart" she warned.

Her last words made Mesogog thinks over his plans, maybe the old lady wasn't as nut as she looked.

* * *

Later at Haley's cyberspace …

Kira was reading a book while drinking a smoothie, Trent was sitting beside her, highlighting some lines from a book which was wide open on the table. Next to him was Ethan staring at his notebook screen and opposite to him, Conner was leaning back on his chair.

"I don't get you guys. What are you studying for? Classes have been suspended till they clean up all that mess **you** left behind" Conner said looking at Kira.

"Excuse me, but I was fighting _tyrannodrones_ and trying to get everyone out of there" she cried at him, but lowered her voice when she mentioned Mesogog´s warriors.

"And it won't stop Randall from pissing us off, somehow she is going to make sure we sit for all our exams" Kira added, Ethan and Trent nodded in agreement

"She can't do that!" Conner replied indignantly.

"Yes, she can and, knowing Randall, she will." Ethan stated

"She might even get the classes to go all the summer." Trent added and Kira nodded.

"Come on, let me enjoy my time off without having to think of school!" Conner cried.

At that moment, Cassidy and Devin walked in. They went over to the mic and started getting everybody´s attention,

"Ok, so, I risked my life..." This got her a look from Devin,"...What? Anyway, I've got everything that happened inside the school right here." Cassidy said excitedly, pointing to the camera she held on her hand. The four rangers present exchanged worried looks to each other; they wonder if Devin had videotaped something that put their secret at risk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were enjoying their free time eating and drinking like old

times.

"So, what a surprise." Tommy stated as he poured some soda in his cup.

"Yeah it was, although circumstances were not the better ones" Kimberly agreed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's true but everything turned out okay after all." Tommy said smiling. Kim just shrugged.

"Well, tell me about you, how did you do at the Pan Globals?" Tommy inquired, trying to get a conversation going.

"I got one gold and two silvers" she answered.

"Wow! Congratulations, I actually had a feeling that you'd do great!" Tommy told her smiling again.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What about you _Dr. O_, paleontology professor?" she asked narrowing her eyes while emphasizing his nickname from his team and making him blush a bit. He looked down at his cup and played with it a bit, a nervous habit of his.

"Yes, I know science was never my best subject in high school, _but we never know what life may hold in store_" he said looking at her smiling.

"You remembered it!" she sighed recognizing the lyrics of her song

"That was the sweetest song that someone wrote for me, actually was the only one." He stated.

"You´ve been always a very talented musician but I would have thought you were coaching" he added.

"Yeah I did coach a group of girls." She said lowering her eyes.

"But recently I felt it was time to make a change and I heard Reefside High was applying for a music teacher. So, I decided to take a chance on my other passion." Kim explained.

"By the way, how did you go back into ´business´?" she asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Do you have time?" Tommy asked Kim and then he asked the waiter for the bill

"Sure." She answered, as she stretched her hand to grab the bill at the same time Tommy did, their hands brushed and both of them could feel an energy flowing through their bodies. None of them said a word about it and left together.

* * *

Kira, Trent and Ethan were reading in silence while Conner ate some french fries

"I've got an idea" Trent said, suddenly raising his eyes from his book. The others glanced at him.

"We can do something to help cleaning and fixing the school." Trent stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Kira inquired

"When did you join nerds club?" Conner asked.

"Ethan I know you are a permanent member, but Kira and Trent…" he continued.

"Hey man!" Ethan cried

"I don't want to miss my summer!" Kira protested

"I think you don't wanna miss the first semester ball as you have some expectations on it." Conner told her with a smirk. She frowned and kicked him below the table.

"Ouch!" he complained leaning forward.

"I think you should get a team going to help with it" Haley interrupted as she lifted the plates from the table.

"I mean, you could ask students, parents and friends to be volunteers" She suggested before walking away.

"As if someone were going to say yes." Conner ironically stated staring at where Haley had been.

"Leave the motivation part to me and ask Tommy for the recruitment part!" Haley called out form the kitchen.

"Speaking about Dr. O, has anyone seen him?" Ethan asked

"No, I haven't seen him since we took care of that monster." Kira stated.

"Should we be worry about that?" Conner asked looking around the table at the others. His ranger instincts kicking in.

* * *

Tommy unlocked the door and let Kimberly into his home. She looked all around, it was a little messy but she knew Tommy so well that she didn't expect any different. Despite of it, she found it very roomy and comfortable. Dinosaur skeletons and figures of all sizes stood on every shelf, posters hanging on the walls and science books everywhere. She could tell he lived alone and had no kids.

"I see you take your job pretty serious." Kim said, then she grabbed a dinosaur figure onto the table, at once a trap door sprung open from the floor. She glanced at Tommy showing no surprise.

"I think I should change the opening system ´cause it isn´t as covered up as I thought." Tommy trailed off with a nervous smile and then he led her downstairs.

"Welcome to the Dino Lab, sort of a new version of the command center." Tommy said.

"Are you telling me that you´re a kind of Zordon?" She asked.

"Well I try, I´m not interdimensional but I have my tricks." He said and disappeared.

"What? Tommy!" She cried looking round.

He approached her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. She blushed and raised her arm to grab him. He appeared in front of her looking in her eyes. She stepped back and walked towards the main computer.

"Did you build this entire place on you own?" She asked.

"Oh no, Haley helped me a lot." He replied.

"Oh, so your wife agrees with you being a ranger?" She stated trying not to show that she was shocked knowing there was another girl in his life.

"My what?" he cried facing her.

"Haley is not my wife, she is a colleague." He explained calmly.

"Oh, I see." Kim sighed with a bit of relief.

"And what made you go back to action?" She asked. Kimberly was pissed about Tommy being a ranger again because of the danger he is putting himself in.

"This." He stated and motioned for her to take a seat at the computer.

They sat down and he played the video that showed how he created the dino-gems and how the gems chose the rangers. They were so focused on the video that they didn´t hear Tommy´s communicator ringing.

"So it was the Black Dino Gem that chose you?" Kimberly asked him when the video ended.

"Exactly." He answered.

"I had no choice, I must follow my destiny." He explained.

"Don´t you think everyone has a choice?" She asked but there was no answer.

They remained staring at each other until Kira, Ethan and Conner walked in.

"Dr. O, we were …" Conner trailed off when he realized Tommy had company.

"Oh! Hi, Ms. Hart." Kira said, half in shock for meeting her teacher in there.

"Hi, Kira." Kim answered blushing.

"Do you know her?" Conner asked, turning to Kira and narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, she is my music teacher." Kira said in a "duh" type of tone and gave him a look before turning to the two teachers.

"We…are sorry, we didn't know...um... we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kira told Dr. O, who was looking impatient.

"And seeing that you are okay, we'd better go." Ethan said, pushing Kira and Conner towards the door.

"Oh, no. Stay, we were just catching up" Kimberly said waving her hands, showing that it wasn't a big deal.

"We're ordering pizza, would you join us?" Tommy interjected, knowing that if he didn't invite them, he wouldn't be hearing the end of it.

"Pizza? Sure!" Conner said, starting to head for the couch to make himself at home. Only to be held back by Kira.

"No, it´s okay. We'd better be going." She said elbowing Conner in the ribs.

"Please stay." begged Kimberly. She really didn't want to be alone with Tommy, just in case something about the letter came up.

One hour later …

"So you are old friends from high school." Conner stated, eating his eighth slice of pizza. Kimberly and Tommy nodded.

"You never told us about having such a beautiful friend." Conner stated. Kim blushed while Tommy gave Conner a look.

"Conner!" Kira sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"She is my teacher." She muttered, embarrassed by her leader's actions.

"She is not only your teacher, I knew I recognized her face from somewhere . . ." Ethan said rubbing his chin while Kira and Conner stared him in wonder.

"She is the former Pink Ranger." He finally said.

"What?" Kira and Conner said in unison, turning to Kim.

"Don´t you remember the video?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it´s true, it is an honour to meet you." Kira told Kimberly.

"Come on guys don´t make me feel like an antique." Kimberly said glancing at Tommy which made him laugh.

"If you don´t mind me asking, why did you leave?" Kira inquired of her.

"I left to pursuit my dream of becoming an Olympic gymnast." Kim answered.

"Yeah, and she became a gold medallist." Tommy said with a smile, showing how proud he was of her.

"Not only are you a talented musician, but also a gold medal gymnast. You're amazing Ms. Hart." Kira said with amazement.

"Thank you Kira, I think you're morphenomenal" Kim replied.

"Mor . . . what?" Kira asked frowning.

"Um, we don´t use that word any more." Tommy explained to Kimberly.

"Oops, I really feel old now." She said blushing.

"Let's talk about the important thing." Conner interrupted.

"How was Dr. O in high school? Was he a nerd? Cause I've always pictured him like that." He said with a goofy grin towards his teacher and mentor who glared back at him.

"Actually, no, he wasn't." Kim said, laughing.

"Conner, you think everyone wearing glasses is a nerd." Kira protested while Ethan nodded in agreement.

"And you saw him in the video, so you know what he looked like and somewhat how he acted." Ethan added.

"Oh, right." Conner said, cluelessly.

* * *

Later Tommy drove Kimberly back home in his black 4x4 pick-up. Before getting out she hesitated and finally said,"Tommy I need to tell you something." She kept staring down to her hands which she wrung nervously.

"I said I had come to Reefside applying for the teaching job but, um…. the thing is... that's not what I came for." She confessed.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoy this one, and let me know your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3- Team Work

**3- Team Work**

It was almost midnight and Tommy´s black 4x4 pickup was pulled up to Kimberly's house. Tommy gazed at Kimberly waiting for her to talk but the words didn´t

come out from her mouth. He noticed she was avoiding eyes contact.

"I figured out that you hadn´t driven all the way from Florida to apply for a job here in Reefside" he said filling in the awkward silence. She took a deep breath and

finally said "I was not in Florida and I didn´t drive"

* * *

**Flashback . One month earlier in Toronto**

Kimberly was in a big bedroom with a double sized bed in the center and two bedside tables. At the top of the bed, hanging on the wall was portrait of a handsome

blonde young guy in police uniform with one arm surrounding Kimberly and the other surrounding a blonde little girl.

Kimberly was standing in front of the mirror dressed up in joggings, sport jacket and trainers; she was tying back her hair in a ponytail when the doorbell rang. She

hurried downstairs to the living room and when she opened the door she met an old lady with a long tangled white hair.

"You haven't changed a bit little pink ranger" the old woman told her in a hoarse voice.

It took Kimberly about five seconds to recognize Rita Repulsa, she stepped back in shock, when she put herself together she rushed upstairs back to her bedroom.

She opened both drawers of her bedside table looking for something desperately. She grabbed her pink wrist communicator and pushed a button. She was wrapped

up into a blast of pink electricity and teleported out.

* * *

**Back from the flashback to Tommy's pickup**

"I kept it all these years just in case" Kim continued showing him the pink wrist communicator.

"You moved to Toronto" Tommy muttered

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Nothing" he nodded "But running away, it doesn´t seem like you" he said narrowing his eyes. He felt she was telling a half of the story.

"It wasn´t just for me" she said, eyes downcast "I was living with Sam and his daughter, Ashley. I didn´t want to put them at risk, they know nothing about my past

as a ranger and I thought the more far I am the safer for them" she explained.

Tommy winced and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I know I should have told you earlier, but I was …I was…I don´t know" she couldn´t find the words for her feelings. Tears fell down her cheek. Tommy turned

his gaze away from her.

She got off and stepped into her house.

* * *

Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner showed up at the Dino lab the following morning and found Tommy sitting by the main computer, but he wasn´t looking for a dino egg,

he was looking downwards. Kira approached and saw a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Dr O, we believe Devin videotaped something he shouldn´t while we were trapped in the school" Kira explained, but he didn`t even glance at her.

"Dr. O; Are you ok?" Ethan asked snapping him from his daze. He folded the paper immediately and put it into his jacket´s pocket.

"What?" Tommy asked turning to face them

"You are looking absent-minded" Trent told Dr. O.

"I didn't have much sleep, that´s all" he explained running his fingers through his hair "I´m sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that we believe Devin videotaped something that could reveal our identity" Kira repeated

"Oh no, we must get that camera as soon as possible" He told them.

"Yeah, we´re planning to do that when we gather at school today, surely he is taking it with him" Conner explained

"Today? At school? Why?" Tommy asked frowning

"Everyone is going to be there to help, we told you yesterday and you said `_count on me_´, remember?" Kira reminded him

"Oh, yeah of course, I was just kidding" Tommy replied

* * *

Meanwhile at Haley´s,

She was hanging up a banner, which said ´Free pizza party on Friday night, only Reefside High´s volunteers`; when Kimberly walked in and sat down at a table, she

leaned her head down into her hands. Haley turned to look at her, she had seen this girl before but she couldn´t say when or where. She approached her.

"Good morning, what can I offer you?" Haley asked her.

"Um, just a coffee please" Kimberly said in a weary voice raising her head. Haley´s doubts about her identity vanished at once.

"Tough night?" Haley asked her. Kimberly looked as if she´d been crying all night.

"Do I look that bad?" Kimberly asked and hid her face into both hands

"I tell you what, I`ll serve you my special `cheer up` drink" Haley said and rushed to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Haley placed her special coffee in front of Kimberly and sat opposite to her.

"Mmm, it smells good" Kimberly said raising the cup to her nose "And tastes good also" she added taking a sip. It tasted like mocha- chocolate with a touch of cream

and maybe vanilla but Haley would never reveal the ingredients.

"So, would you feel like telling me what's so wrong?" Haley inquired her

"It´s a friend" Kimberly stated clearing her throat, "I know I hurt him, I hate myself for that"

"Blaming yourself is not going to solve anything" Haley warned her

"I know, It´s just that Tommy didn´t deserve it, I should have managed it in a totally different way and now I feel I´m stabbing him again" Kimberly said breaking

up in tears. "Have you talked to him?" Haley asked and handed her in some tissues

"Not at all, I don´t think he wants to listen to me right now and I don´t blame him" Kimberly answered wiping her tears.

"I think he does, you both should meet and talk" Haley stated, Kimberly stared at her wondering how she was so sure.

"Why don´t you come this afternoon to Reefside High, we are gathering volunteers to help fixing up the building" Haley suggested handing her in a leaflet.

"Of course, I must say yes since I teach there, but I´d have accepted anyway, It´s always good to help" Kimberly said.

* * *

At Reefside High

Later in the afternoon lots of students, professors, parents and friends showed up at Reefside High. Haley put up them into groups; some were carrying the wreckage

out of the building, whereas other group polished the new classrooms doors, other helped fixing the furniture and other group helped with the painting.

Conner and Ethan were in the fixing group together with Devin, however most of the time he was handling his camera.

* * *

Upstairs were Trent and Kira polishing a classroom door, inside was Kimberly wiping the floor. Dr. O came in with some trash bags; he paused as he saw her and

then walked in without saying a word. Kimberly looked back at him over her shoulder and then continued wiping.

"What´s going on with them?" Trent whispered to Kira noticing they were lacked of conversation.

"I don´t know but I think she likes him" Kira whispered back

He glanced at them again and then asked, "Are you sure?" Kira´s statement didn´t make any sense to him as they weren't even making eyes contact at the moment.

"Pretty much, although they´re acting a little childish right know" Kira assured. He nodded. When they finished they closed the door and left.

Tommy was collecting the broken stuff into the trashbag when suddenly Kim broke the silence.

"I´ll bring a shovel to lift that trash" Kimberly told Tommy and walked towards the door, but when she twisted the knob and pulled, she couldn´t open it. She tried

once again a bit harder but it was stuck.

"We are trapped!" she cried turning to Tommy.

He approached as she stepped away. After one trial he quit. "I guess we are" he said turning to face her.

"Maybe we can catch someone´s attention through the window" she said aiming to it, but the glass that could be opened was the upper one and she couldn´t reach

it.

"We´re at the third floor, I don´t think they can hear you" Tommy said discouraging her, "And I wouldn´t climb onto that chair if I were you" he warned watching her

doing so, "Some of them are very damag…" before he could finish the sentence the chair broke up and she slipped back. He scrambled to catch her. Once again she

landed into Tommy's arms.

"It seems it´s becoming a bad habit of mine" she said blushing while putting herself together

"I wouldn´t call it a bad habit, but I´d have expected that a gold medalist would know how to land on her feet" he retorted getting her smiling.

"Hey I know how! – She replied – You may call the guys- she suggested pointing to her wrist.

"Or . . . I may not and we could talk- He stated

"I don't know, this is not the place" she said

"Why not? No one is going to interrupt us" he paused "Let me tell you something, I'm a fool. I just got speechless when you told me that . . ., the truth is that I got upset" he sighed.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting you to be full of the joys of spring, I understand" she answered

"Have you talked to him since then?" he asked

"No I haven't. I don´t think it is safe for him to get in touch ´till I find out what Rita is plotting" She answered.

"And what is going to happen when you find it out" Tommy asked approaching to her.

"Well, actually I . . ." she trailed off when they heard a loud noise and the door flew open. Randall walked in and stared at them.

"This place is not going to be cleaned up by its own, Don´t you think Ms. Hart?" Randall said smirking at her, Kimberly ignored her question.

"Dr. O. I would like to see you in my office, or what is left of it" Randall said, then walked off, "Ms Randall please don´t shut the …" Kimberly yelled

". . . door" she trailed off after Randall slammed the door.

"What is wrong with her?" Kim asked Tommy

"Wish I knew" Tommy sighed.

"I think you should be going" she said, he nodded no. "I can´t, we´re trapped remember?"

"Dr. O!" Randall called out through the loudspeaker.

"We´ll talk later, now let´s find a way out, we can't stay here forever" Kimberly told him.

"Ok we'll talk later" he agreed. Then he walked to the door and opened it with little effort.

"What?" She asked narrowing her eyes, she went after him.

"It was stuck to the doorframe, it happens when you shut the door before the polish gets dry" he explained calmly.

"We´ve never been trapped haven´t we? And you knew it!" Kimberly cried at him indignantly.

"What can I say, I´m guilty" he turned to her and shrugged smiling.

"Tommy!" she sighed and groaned

* * *

Downstairs at the bar were Devin, Ethan and Conner restoring the furniture.

"Devin, do you know if Cassidy has already had a date for the first semester ball?" Ethan asked

"Oh no, you two again?" Devin said lowering the camera. "No offense man but I think she is looking for someone different" he stated looking confident. "What you

mean?" Ethan turned serious; Devin's comment made him forget his target, but Conner didn't and had his eyes on the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile at Randall´s office

Tommy was sitting opposite to her not looking comfortable.

"I´m here as a volunteer, not as a teacher so I don´t think we should be having this conversation" Tommy stated

"I just wanted to make sure that you have read Reefside High rules" Randall said

"You bothered me ´till here to ask me that?" Tommy asked "The answer is yes, now I ought to go" he intended to stand up but she started talking and he sat again

"Then you remember article 52 from section 23th, title 7, right?" Randall asked

"Actually I don´t have it in mind" Tommy said looking impatient

"Let me refresh your mind, it states that it is not allowed for Reefside High staff to become romantically involved with each other" she pointed out

"Ok, I got it, anything else?" Tommy said as he stood up.

* * *

Kimberly was walking alone through the third floor aisle when she heard a whisper, "Pink Ranger, do you remember me?" it had a french accent.

"Pink Ranger, do you remember me?" the voice whispered again

Kimberly looked all round but she was alone. "Pink Ranger…Pink Ranger…" it echoed.

Kimberly stood at the entrance of a classroom where she heard the voice clearer; she peeped out inside and saw a group of students painting the walls. Suddenly the

Artist Mole showed up. Two of the three students there threw away the paintbrushes and ran away, the third one was Cassidy, who got into panic and stood in front

of the monster screaming.

* * *

Tommy was leaving Randall´s office when he heard a scream from upstairs. It was also heard by Devin who was arguing with Ethan, he ran upstairs leaving the

camera behind over a chair. Conner took it.

* * *

Kimberly got into fighting stance and approached the mole slowly, which flew the big paintbrush from side to side trying to knock Kimberly but she ducked before it

could touch her and reached the scared girl.

"Come with me!" she ordered Cassidy who remained still looking at the mole.

"Come on stepped behind me, I'll get you out!" she insisted. Cassidy did what she said and they reached the aisle. Cassidy took her cell phone at once and phoned

Devin who was on his way.

Kimberly went inside the classroom again to fight the mole

"I'm not scared of you!" Kimberly talked firmly

"You feed your power from my youth´s fears, but I grew up and I´ve overcome them" She said approaching

He attacked her with the paintbrush, but she placed her arms crossed in front of her. Then she delivered a kick into the mole´s chest pulling him back.

Tommy got there, but stayed in the aisle, where Cassidy was yelling to Devin for having forgotten the camera.

"You don't know where you leave it?" she yelled hysterically. They hurried downstairs.

Watching Kim fighting, Tommy suddenly remembered that behind the graceful and delicate crane laid a fierce and fighting spirit. He needn't to be so overprotected

on her.

Randall remained hidden watching the scene and she realized that she had underestimated Ms Hart, after all she had been chosen by Zordon and it wasn't just for

being cute. Randal walked away.

"You have no longer a reason for existing!" Kimberly told the mole and kicked him once more in the chest pushing him against the wall over which he splashed

leaving a big purple stain.

She turned round and saw Tommy walking towards her.

"Wait, don´t move" Tommy said staring at her, he leaned down his head getting closer to her face, her heart started to beat faster, Tommy raised a hand and gave a

quick brush on her nose with his finger.

"Sorry, you had a paint stain" He said later and she released the breath she was holding.

Meanwhile at the kitchen of the student´s bar Ethan and Conner where watching the camera´s content, however there were so many files that make it difficult to find

the one they wanted. When they found it Ethan moved it to a pen drive. They heard Cassidy´s voice, she was coming and the transferring of the file wasn´t

completed. They also found the video of the cooking class, which Ethan also moved to the pen drive. Before Devin and Cassidy got into Ethan placed the camera

where he found it and put the pen drive into his pocket.

* * *

At Mesogog´s liar

"Your monsters are useless; it's a waist of time!" Mesogog yelled at Rita

"Are you kidding me? You do not think Elsa is going to take Tommy and Kimberly apart with that book of rules, Do you?" Rita retorted him with her usual irritant tone. "This is Thomas Oliver we are talking about!"

"I know him better than you do" Mesogog replied "And don´t forget who is the boss here!" he bristled and punished her for raising her voice with his psionic mind power.

"Even an ex ranger defeated your monster, ranger's power developed, you need to confront them with new developed monsters as well" he said walking off.

"That's all I have left, copies of some of my best monsters, remember I'm powerless" Rita said. "But not for so long" she muttered as she glared at him from behind.

* * *

At the end of the day Reefside High looked very different. Everybody aimed to Haley´s cyberspace.

Minutes later all the volunteers were enjoying Haley´s pizza, even Principal Randall.

Tommy was starting to worry as he couldn´t find Kimberly anywhere.

"Have you seen Kimberly/Kira? Tommy and Trent asked in unison. Both answers were negative.

Lights went down and Haley stepped onto the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen I have the pleasure to introduce you two talented singers from Reefside High, please welcome to Kimberly Hart and Kira Ford!" she said at the microphone.

Tommy and Trent stared at the staged open-mouthed; Kim and Kira looked amazingly beautiful.

"We´d like to thank all of you for the great work you did today, this is for you" Kimberly said grabbing her guitar.

When they started singing all the memories arrived to Tommy´s mind, Kim and him couldn´t help making eyes contact during the song, as well as Trent and Kira.

They were a success and people claimed for more of hers.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_So what do you think? I hope you liked it. If you wish you can visit my fan page Kimberly Hart Forever where you`ll find pics and other stuff_**

**_Have a great week!_**


End file.
